left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Francis
Francis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. He is a large, tough biker with tattoos covering his arms and neck. His tattoos identify him as a member of "Hell's Legion", a name possibly inspired by the real-world Hell's Angels Motorcycle Club. Since his character model has changed, it has been speculated that Francis' new face was modeled after the head developer of the game, Mike Booth, and that he has the Lambda symbol from the Half-Life series cut into his hair. In official media he can usually be seen wielding either the Pump Shotgun or the Auto Shotgun. Francis, along with Zoey and Louis, appears in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. Nick and Francis seem to banter toward each other a lot due to their brash natures, although Rochelle also seems to find herself strangely attracted to him. Official description Relationships with other Survivors Of the four Survivors, Francis is the most cocky and insulting. *'Bill:' Francis and Bill seem to tease each other a lot. On some occasions he flat out insults him ("We got a helpless old man with us!") and often makes sarcastic retorts to his comments ("Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself."). Francis also shows that he would rather live and let Bill die ("Bill, let me see your health pack. I just want to look at it.") Bill is quick to let Francis know that the feeling is mutual, and dislikes his pessimistic and rude attitude. The arguing and teasing is likely just joking around between the two; if Bill dies, Francis is quite shaken up. It is not known whether it is because he cares for Bill or if he is disturbed that The Infected killed a veteran survivor of several wars. There is a noticeable change in tone when he talks about losing Bill in The Passing, and he hated the idea of lowering the bridge when Bill was the one who gave his life to raise it, hinting that he had a large amount of respect for him. *'Louis:' Francis doesn't seem to talk to Louis much, but when he does, it's mostly insults. Francis dislikes his optimistic outlook on The Infection and perhaps the way Louis sees Francis himself. When Francis does insult, Louis either doesn't get the sarcasm, or breaks from his kindly attitude to give Francis a word. ("Francis, you can take your mustache, your vest, and your chaps, and go find yourself a parade!") They are known to bicker about whether the Infected are zombies or vampires as well. If it comes to Louis's death, Francis is quite shaken and, while he does make a joke about his profession, ("The manager's down for the count") he also says that he started to grow on him. ("Shit! I was just starting to like that guy" and "No...he didn't deserve this.") However, when Louis is incapacitated outside the safe room, he shows that he isn't above abandoning Louis if it were a unanimous decision. *'Zoey: '''In beta-testing, Zoey and Francis were to share some sort of affection towards each other, but this was cut. Nonetheless, Francis seems to like Zoey more than the other survivors, and shows extreme sadness if she dies. Zoey isn't as keen to Francis as she was originally intended to be, but they get along quite well. In Crash Course, Francis becomes fairly annoyed at Zoey for shooting the helicopter pilot, and throughout The Alleys he makes fun of her. Despite this, they still crack jokes together, and Francis eventually warms up. *'Coach: Francis doesn't have much interaction with Coach, but he does at first believe Coach to be Rochelle's father. This amuses Rochelle, but insults Coach somewhat, since he is only 15 years older than Rochelle. *Ellis: Francis and Ellis seem to get along well. They both have a mutual belief that the presence of zombies means that there must also be vampires, werewolves, mummies, and aliens around."I know, right? That's what I've been telling these guys!" --Francis Their only conflict comes over Jimmy Gibbs Jr., who Francis believes either to be a man or dog who sold tacos. ("You mean this car used to belong to the... taco dog?") Ellis will get angry with Francis over this."Will You Shut up Now Please!" --Ellis(yelling) *Nick: Nick and Francis seem to completely hate each other. At the start of The Riverbank, if Francis is present, Nick refers to him as a "greasy monkey" while Francis refers to him as "suit" or "Colonel Sanders". He occasionally compares Nick to a witch because of his complaining throughout the campaign. Despite their distaste for one another, Francis wishes Nick good luck and calls him a brother upon Nick's departure ("Nick! Good luck, my brother"). This is probably because Francis and Nick likely share a common affiliation to a gang or group, as Nick's ring and Francis' right shoulder tattoo share the same symbol. It's hinted that they knew each other in certain dialogue too. *Rochelle:' Through the events of The Passing, Francis becomes infatuated with Rochelle, even to go as far as call her his "lovely little angel" and sob at her departure. He might also cry out "I love you, Ro!" as they drive away. He compliments her taste in music when commenting on her shirt, referring to Depeche Mode as "classy". Though this is more than likely all just to get her attention as he mispronounces "Depeche" in the name Depeche Mode, pronouncing as "depeck". He becomes even more infatuated with her, stating that Rochelle "hates things too", though gets immediately turned off when she says that she hates his vest. Hatred for everything Francis is notable for often contextually exclaiming how he hates something. Anything, really. Why Francis hates almost everything is unknown, but it can be assumed that it has something to do with his past of being an outlaw. Among the things Francis hates: * Airplanes * The Army (Though at the end of Blood Harvest when the APC arrives he quickly changes his opinion.) * Ayn Rand * Barns * Birds * Boats * Boat People * Boat Lawyers * Bridges * Camping * Canada (Zoey or Louis will always respond "Canada, Francis! We’re in Pennsylvania" This was a nod to the previous debate about where the game takes place.) * Car Alarms * Churches * Cold * Cops * Different (As seen in a recent ad, it is a reference to the franchise going to the Mac, as well as the Mac's "Think Different" slogan.) * Doctors * Elevators * Electric Fences (Cut) * Ellis' Hat * Flying * Good Byes * Greece * Helicopters * Hospitals * Hotels * Jumping * Jungles * Latest issues * Lawyers * Malls * Mazes (Cut) * Mondays (Unless it's lasagna Mondays - a nod to Garfield) * Mounts * Mountains * Parades * Prisons * Sewers * Small towns * Snow * Stairs * Steam pipes * Tanks * Subways * The South * Trains * Train yards * Tunnels * Turnpikes * Vampires * Vans * Vomit (Boomer Bile) * Walking * Water * Whispering * Woods Despite stating that he hates the army, he is quoted saying "I LOVE the goddamn army!" when the rescue vehicle arrives on Blood Harvest. On rare occasions, he will say "I forgive you army, I love you guys!" Also, when asked by Bill if there's anything he ''doesn't hate, he replies, "You know what I don't hate? I don't hate vests." In Crash Course, Francis states that he loves lasagna, and when Zoey walks past the steam pipe and sarcastically moans "I loove steam" he mutters "Yeah... Steam is okay". This is a reference of Valve's gaming software, also called Steam. In the same level, the crash leaves him so dazed that he blurts out "I love helicopters!", raising genuine concern for his mental health before he snaps out of it. From the tone of his voice, his statement that he loves helicopters may also be sarcasm that the other survivors don't pick up on. During The Passing, Francis also states "I love that car!", referring to Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s stock car. Despite the fact that he hates cops, he often claims he's one when attempting to call a Rescue Vehicle, the Church Guy (who said he didn't sound like one), or when talking to the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors (which he claims that him, Zoey and Louis are all cops) Valve supplied audio for the upcoming mod Dead Before Dawn in which Francis says "I hate malls!" as well as audio for the custom campaign Night Terror where Francis says "I hate jungles!". Quotes and Captions See: Francis/Quotes and Captions Notes * Francis has the Lambda logo from the Half-Life series cut into his hair as an Easter egg which appears in almost every game that Valve has developed. * Francis often refers to the infected as "vampires". This could be due to the fact that the infected aren't necessarily traditional "dead" zombies, but rather, infected humans. It has been speculated that this may be due to the confusion about the creatures in the film I Am Legend. People thought the Hemocites were zombies, when in the book they are confirmed to be vampires. It could also be a reference to the movie "From Dusk Till Dawn" which is about bikers/truckers in a bar fending off vampires; furthering this, Bill requests that he be shot should he turn, mimicking a scene from the movie. * A majority of Left 4 Dead fans have come to believe that Francis is a prominent skinhead and/or more than likely a biker due to his personality and attire. This is confirmed by the fact that Francis sound files are stored in a "Biker" folder and that it states he is in his description. * In the game and most pictures, Francis is seen equipped with a shotgun of some sort. But, in the concept art below, he is holding a weapon that looks quite similar to an MP5 sub-machine gun or a G3. * In Left 4 Dead 2's Parish campaign, a section of graffiti can be found in the safe room at the end of the first chapter which states: "God I hate zombies". While it is open to speculation that Francis has traveled this far south, which may be a reference to the campaign The Passing, it is still a humorous easter egg. * Unlike his "tough-guy" attitude, when Francis is knocked down, he will sometimes scream shrilly, probably to show that his toughness is an act or for some comic relief. His macho attitude also breaks when one of his friends dies. Although he fights with Bill constantly throughout the game, he seems genuinely upset to see him die (as does Bill when Francis dies). This might be because Bill is a Vietnam veteran and fought in a war for his country, while Francis is a biker, which are often outlaws. Sometimes when he dies, he will whisper "Mamaaaaa...". * Francis isn't wearing his driving gloves in any of the campaign movie posters, not even the newest ones, "The Last Stand" and "Crash Course". * The quote "Groovy", which Francis says occasionally when picking up an auto shotgun, could be a reference to the cult horror film Evil Dead II. It may also be a reference to Duke Nukem, because when he sometimes picks up a gun, Duke Nukem will say "Groovy." * In early beta, Francis was portrayed as being somewhat overweight. On top of this, there is a rarely used voice file for Louis where he states "Go on! Do it one more time fat man!" upon being repeatedly shot by Francis. The sound file is "manager_friendlyfirefrancis07". * One of Francis' arm tattoos appears to show The Star of Chaos, a recurring symbol in the Warhammer franchise and Chaos magic. * Under the Star of Chaos tattoo is a visible portrait of the outlaw Jesse James. * On Francis' left forearm he has an Iron Cross tattoo, showing that he might be a skinhead. * If Francis sometimes talks to one of the radios (or church safe house door), he says something about being the police to get some sort of power, claiming people will do anything a cop tells them. This has humorous results in Blood Harvest when he tries to pressure the army into rescuing them by claiming to be cops, and the soldier actually believes him and promises to rush to save them. * In the new campaign The Passing, Francis and Nick hate each other. Francis hints at having known Nick before the Infection, but they still do not get along. * In the game files, Francis is called "biker". * In the very first trailer of Left 4 Dead, Francis is at least incapacitated by Common Infected, unlike the others, who were killed.This is possibly where he got his line "Good thing I'm indestructible." * In Crash Course, he claimed having worked for Hersch until he was fired for beating up some guy that laughed at his shorts. * Each of the Survivors agree with at least one thing Francis dislikes, even if it is mockingly; in Crash Course, Francis may exclaim "I hate birds," to which Zoey replies "Yeah, birds are dicks!". Sometimes when Francis exclaims "I hate stairs," Bill might say "Damn straight,", surely due to his knee injury. Also in Crash Course, when Francis says "I hate helicopters now," Louis says "For once we are in complete agreement, Francis!" Gallery File:Picture3.jpg|Concept art of Francis in Left 4 Dead beta. File:Francis-survivors-alley-1920-2.jpg|Francis's appearance during initial game development. File:Francisl4d.jpg|Francis' current and final in-game appearance. File:Taylor knox m.jpg|Francis Face Model Taylor Knox. File:Franie2.jpg|Head shot of Francis. francis_i_hate_different_small.png|Picture for the Mac version of Left 4 Dead. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead